


When Lost To The Ages (Discontinued/Being rewritten)

by Jubilation_Lee



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ancient Elvhen Arguments, Being Rewritten, Dalish Human, Flashbacks, I told you i was screwing with plot putty, Messing with cannon, Possible Smut Eventually, Rating May Change Eventually As Well, Screwing with plot putty, This entire work is a mess of Spoilers, discontinued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilation_Lee/pseuds/Jubilation_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a lot of problems trying to write this but here it is!</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hellen Amber Cross was the name she carried now. Despite her elven origins she could not stand for them to call her by the name she held so long ago. She did not fit in amongst those in this age. The city elves were content to be abused and forgotten and the Dalish forgot to much of the past and replaced truth with false. She had tried to live among the Dalish for a time but was cast out after she “Drew the attention of Fen'Harel”. She kept herself busy often taking mercenary work and smuggling when coin got tight. Another issue was her being an Apostate. The Templar - Mage war had been a pain in the ass to move around as it seemed both sides had lost their damn minds and killed to kill, or at least that was what it looked like.

This last month had been tough job after tough job and she was currently drinking in a small tavern in the city of Haven. She had only been here a few days curious of the outcome of the Conclave however she was not curious enough to climb the damn mountain to listen to the two sides bicker over who has more power to be right. 

A man walked over to her and leaned on the table over top of her. “Hey knife-ears shouldn't you be cleaning the tavern not drinking it's ale.” the drunk human slurred, chuckling as he thought himself to be so clever. She felt a smirk grow on her face as she thought. ‘I will just have to show him how wrong he is.’ 

Hellen gently set down her cup and smiled pleasantly rising from her stool to face the man. He was not very pretty looking his beard grew in scraggly and his left eye looked in the opposite direction than his right. Hellen took a deep breath her demeanor calm and collected then hooked him with her right fist angled into his lower jaw. 

The man gave a surprised and pained yelp as his open jaw snapped shut nicking his own tongue and knocking him onto his back.

Hellen’s polite smile never waved as she looked down at him and said in a dangerously sweet voice. “I know that you humans have thick skulls and this is a hard concept to gasp but us elven folk do not like to be referred to as knife-ears.” her black hair shifted around her pointed ears and her sharp green eyes looked dangerous.

A profound silence washed over the tavern as the Hellen sat back down and took another gulp of her ale. The man scrambled to his feet and out the door. And the tavern slowly regained its noise level. 

“That was quite the punch you threw there.” a voice said from beside her. 

Hellen looked over to see a dwarf settle into the seat beside her setting a rather elaborate looking crossbow on the table in front of him. Well she was fairly certain he was a dwarf, a lack of facial hair threw her off but was he lacked his facial hair he made up for in proudly displayed chest hair. “Thanks, when you're an elf and a woman you have to learn how to defend against cretins like him.” she said giving a proud smirk. 

“Oh not always I had a friend who I called Daisy. Innocent as they come. She just remained oblivious to the insults that came her way.” the dwarf chucked.

“Really? Hmm she must have been Dalish.” Hellen responded with a chuckle of her own.

“Varric Tethras.” the dwarf said introducing himself.

“Hellen Cross.” Hellen replied motioning for two more drinks as she finished off her own. The waitress came over setting the drinks down and Hellen slid one over to Varric. “If I may ask what brings a dwarf into the affairs of Mages and Templars?” Hellen asked looking at him curiously. 

Varric sighed. “It's a long story.” he said.

“Well then give me a basic summary.” Hellen offered.

“I assume you are familiar with the events that conspired in Kirkwall?” Varric asked. 

Hellen gave a nod. “The Qunari tried to take the city and were stopped by the Champion of Kirkwall, and three or four years later some Mage blew up the Chantry and the Knight-Commander lost her mind.” Hellen said. 

“That about sums it up.” Varric admitted with a chuckle. “Hawke, The Champion Of Kirkwall, she's a friend of mine. I was caught up in the middle of all of that. Then a few weeks ago a Seeker from the Chantry came and interrogated the story from me and dragged me here so I could tell the story to the Divine.”

Hellen let out a low whistle. “Damn. That is quite the thing to be caught up in.” 

Just as Hellen finished her sentence a rather large explosion caught everyones attention. Varric grabbed his crossbow and Hellen snatched up her staff and they all ran outside to find the sky had opened up right about where the Conclave was. 

“Ancestors preserve me.” Hellen muttered as Varric grumbled. “Here we go again.” 


	2. Chapter 2

The next two days were chaos and Hellen was thrown right into the mix. The Divine was killed in the blast along with hundreds of others. There was a tear into the fade the largest of them being called The Breach that grew with each passing hour. The Seeker Varric had told her about, whose name she learned was Cassandra, reluctantly allowed Hellen to help as a healer. The panic and chaos seemed only to worsen as the hours ticked by. Although the panic turned to anger as they brought a woman through Haven. She was human from what Hellen could see. The woman had dark red hair that had once been tied back but was now loose and hung in her face. Hellen shivered as she felt the familiar tingle of an ancient magic as they passed with the unconscious woman.

Cassandra came to Hellen a few minutes later. “I need to to come with me.” Cassandra said and Hellen followed. Normally she would argue about being ordered around but with tensions running at an all-time high she knew it would simply be best to do as she was told.

“I take it you are bringing me to the woman that was brought through?” Hellen commented. 

“Yes. She has some sort of mark on her hand that seems to be connected to the Breach although I am unsure of how it is affecting her.” Cassandra admitted.

Hellen nodded in understanding and followed Cassandra to the prisoner. She was still unconscious but the prickle of ancient magic was strong. She knelt down on the ground and took the woman's marked hand In her own feeling the magic. The magic itself was oddly familiar to her. Although she couldn't place why. 

Hellen felt the Breach expand and watched the mark pulse with energy and expand as well but the pulse also weakened the woman. “The mark is killing her and the magic is ancient. I know of no spell that could create something of this magnitude.” Hellen said furrow in her brows. 

A runner slipped into the room and handed a message to Cassandra. Hellen watched the Seeker in her peripheral vision she read the message. “Bring him here now.” was her response. 

Hellen ran her fingers along the mark and flinched as the magic pulsed beneath her fingers.

She stood and shook her head. “This is beyond my skills.” she said her voice shaking slightly. 

“Then perhaps I can assist.” a male voice said as it came through the doorway. 

Hellen nearly jumped out of her own skin as she whirled to face the figure in the doorway. She almost let the surprise overtake her but looking into the face of a man she thought long dead she knew she could give nothing away. She looked at the mark on the poor womans hand and knew at once where she had felt that ancient magic before. She side stepped allowing him to get close to the woman. She started to feel light headed and looked at Cassandra. “There is nothing I can do here I should return to healing the wounded.” Hellen said doing her best to keep her voice from shaking. 

Cassandra nodded consent either not noticing Hellen unease or simply not caring.

Hellen quickly left the cells and moved through the Chantry as fast as she dared. Once outside she took in as much air as quickly as she could. Her head was spinning and her hands shook. Varric was the first to take note of her unease and he approached her.

“You alright Princess? You look like you just saw a ghost.” Varric commented.

Hellen gave a weak laugh. “If you only knew.” she said shakily. “I should get back to healing the wounded or I am going to wear out my welcome.” she said and began tending to the wounded in Haven.

A few hours past and Hellen and Varric became quite efficient at what they were doing. Hellen healing the wounded and Varric helping bandage what she could not heal. 

Hellen had been keeping an eye on the Chantry doors. Knowing who would exit them. The Dread Wolf.  _ Her _ Wolf. Although she only called him by the taken title, Fen'Harel, when she was angry with him. He had always just been Solas to her. 

She watched the Chantry doors swing open and paused in the middle of bandaging a deep scratch. A soft moan from her patient drew her attention back and she finished her bandaging. 

She slowly rose to her feet and grabbed her staff from where it leaned against the wooden wall. She watched Solas exit the Chantry calm as ever followed by an angry and frustrated Seeker who, from what Hellen could tell, was threatening the Ancient Elvhen man. She could see him tense slightly but he was trying to offer a solution. 

She watched the familiar motions of his hands they had clearly taken his staff and she sighed. And went to return to her duties when she realized that Solas was motioning to her. She gave a slight groan. “ _Ma vhenan_ what are you dragging me into.” she leaned against her staff closing her eyes.

Varric came to stand beside her. “Who's the elf talking to the Seeker?” he asked.

Hellen opened her eyes and looked at him with raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “What makes you think I know?” she asked 

“Well I thought he might be the reason you came out of the Chantry six shades paler.” Varric said with a shrug. 

“Was I really that pale.” Hellen asked looking and sounding rather distraught.

Varric chuckled. “Either six or seven shades Princess.” 

Hellen groaned and hung her head in defeat. 

Suddenly someone cleared their throat and Hellen looked up at Seeker Cassandra. Hellen forced herself to not steal a glance at Solas. “Yes Seeker Pentaghast?” Hellen asked

“You and Varric will be accompanying this apos… Solas to one of the Fade rifts.” Cassandra said bluntly. 

Hellen blinked a few times and looked over at Sola's who kept his expression so neutral she was beginning to think he didn't recognize her. “Of course Seeker.” She said with a respectful nod. Then looked at Varric. 

“Why Seeker I can't believe you trust me with such a heavy burden.” Varric chuckled his voice absurdly innocent sounding it took all of Hellen's self-control to keep from laughing.

Cassandra’s face twisted in disgust. “Just go.” She spat and Varric turned on his heel and began to walk away Hellen and Solas not far behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of problems trying to write this but here it is!

Hellen’s hands twisted around her staff as they always did when her nerves kicked up. She could feel Solas watching her but couldn't bring herself to look at him. 

Varric finally stopped and looked at the two of them. “Would either of you care to explain why it is so tense between the two of you that even the demons are avoiding us?” Varric said with exasperation.

Hellen shot him a look. One that plainly stated she wanted to murder him. “Varric…” her tone was low and laced with irritation.

“Princess I am only trying to ease the tension. You get jumpy when you are tense and we are walking into a valley of demons. I don't think being jumpy is a very good idea.” Varric pointed out. 

Hellen opened her mouth to argue but Solas spoke from behind her. “That and when you become tense your ability to fight well diminishes. The tightness of your muscles often offsets your aim.” 

Hellen froze at the comment and she paled a few shades. Any thoughts that he didn't remember her slid away and were replaced by a slow anger. She turned to face him. He was as calm as could be. ‘Typical’ she thought to herself. 

He saw her anger building and flinched slightly. “Ma Vhenan…” he began and Hellen cut him off. 

“No. No you don't get to  _ Ma Vhenan _ me! Do you have any idea…” Hellen slowly began to raise her voice.

Solas sighed. “Alyssia please.” he said and Hellen stopped. She felt that anger and frustration slip away at the sound his voice made wrapping around her name and she hung her head closing her eyes tight holding back tears. “Ma Vhenan we can talk when we fix this mess but if we do not stabilize that tear…”

Hellen wiped at her eyes. “You're right. You always were. Let's fix this before it gets too much worse.”  

Varric looked at the two elves. “So I take it you have a plan Chuckles.” looking at Solas. 

Hellen laughed at that releasing that final thread of tension. 

Solas shook his head. “My plan is to find and try to seal some of the smaller rifts.” 

Hellen looked at him doubtfully. “That sounds like a goal not a plan.” Hellen said slowly. 

“Well I don't hear either of you offering suggestions.” Solas pointed out and began moving in the direction of the Breach.

“Well Chuckles that's because I'm not a Mage in case you haven't noticed and Princess here says she is not powerful enough to do anything.” Varric pointed out.

Solas just shook his head and kept walking. Varric shrugged and followed and Hellen tagged along with a grin. “Nice job on the nickname Varric.” she commented with a smile.

“Thanks Princess.” Varric replied with a light chuckle. 

Solas just sighed but the smallest hint of a smile played on his lips.

 

_ Meanwhile Back in Haven… _

 

The woman rolled her head in an attempt to bring relief to her stiff neck. She went to move her hands to find them shackled. She slowly opened her eyes blinking rapidly against the torch light. She took a shaky breath as she realized how much her head hurt. She groaned in pain and looked at her hands her left was throbbing and she slowly turned it over and watched it flash green. She gave a gasp as she felt the power surge painfully through her arm. ‘Well Jubilation what have you dove head first into this time.’ she thought bitterly to herself. 

The door in front of her slammed open and a woman walked in. Jubilation watched the woman carefully quickly running calculations in her head. ‘She moves like a Templar, holds herself like one too. But she lacks the Lyrium… must be a Seeker.’ Jubilation thought as the woman began to walk around her. ‘Typical scare tactic I am being interrogated’

Another woman rushed into the room and stopped before her. She looked at the woman as the Seeker leaned down behind her. “Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now.” The Seeker began walking around her. “The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead.” she came to stand in front of Jubilation along with the other woman. “Except for _you_.” 

Jubilation huffed irritability. “And I am going to take a guess say that you are blaming me. Well I had nothing to do with this!” Jubilation snapped angrily.

“Then explain this.” the Seeker said angrily yanking Jubilation’s hand in the air.

“I…” she knitted her eyebrows together. “I can't.”  

“What do you mean you can't.” the Seeker yelled angrily.

“I….I don't know what that is!” Jubilation yelled back. “Or how it got there.” 

The Seeker grabbed onto Jubilation’s armor and yanked her towards her. “You're lying!” she yelled with increasing anger. 

The other woman grabbed the Seeker and yanked her back forcing her to release Jubilation . “We need her, Cassandra.” the woman said then looked back at Jubilation. 

Jubilation’s mind was reeling. She was angry with the accusation but the shock was beginning to set in. “Maker… all those people…” she took a shaky breath. 

The other woman came forward and spoke to her, the tone was urgent however not nearly as hostile as the Seeker."Do you remember what happened? How this began?" 

Jubilation closed her eyes willing the memories to surface. She furrowed her eyes together and thought catching only glimpses of memory. “I remember…. Running being chased by… things and….” she saw a figure, a woman. It was a fleeting blurred image but it was there. “a woman?” 

“A woman?” the hooded woman in front of her repeated in surprise.

Jubilation gave a nod. “She… reached out to me…. But then…” she stopped she couldn't seem to grasp the rest of the memory. 

The Seeker, Cassandra, grabbed the hooded woman and pulled her back. “Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift.”

The hooded woman, Leliana, looked at her for a moment  then nodded and left. The Seeker then came over and began unlocking her shackles. Jubilation looked up at the Seeker. “What  _ did _ happen?” she asked.

After releasing the shackles the Seeker tied Jubilation’s hands with rope. “It would be easier to show you.” 

The Seeker lead her outside and she looked up and saw the swirling mass of green in the sky. She watched as green masses fell from the sky.

The Seeker was several paces in front of her watching the sky as well. “We call it the breach. It is a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour.” The Seeker turned and faced her. “It is not the only such rift just the largest but all were caused by the explosion at the Conclave.” 

Jubilation raised an eyebrow in surprise. “An explosion can do that?” She asked.

“This one did, and unless we act now the Breach may grow until it swallows the world.” The Seeker said gravely.

Suddenly the Breach pulsed in the sky and moments later the same happened with the mark on Jubilation’s hand and she cried out in an immense amount of pain and dropped her her knees.

The Seeker dropped down beside her. “Each time the Breach expands so does the mark on your hand and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this but there isn't much time.”

Jubilation ran through her head what the Seeker said. She almost asked what the Seeker meant by  _ might _ be the key, but she knew she wouldn't like the answer. She gave a glance at the swirling green above her head and knew that her mind had already been made up. “I understand.” Jubilation said firmly. Whoever had don't this stole her memories and killed hundreds of people. And there was a chance she could survive this if she did nothing she would die along with the rest of the world.

The Seeker looked rather taken aback. “So…” 

“I will do what I can, whatever it takes.” Jubilation said with a firm nod. She held herself high despite the immense pain that was coursing through her body.

The Seeker gave a nod of approval and helped Jubilation to her feet and lead her through Haven in the direction of the Breach.


	4. Chapter 4

Upon reaching the small rift Hellen spat out a string of Elvish curses That turned to curses in the common language, the words flowing strangely into each other. Varric laughed as Hellen called a shade a “fucking flat faced asshole.”  
“Princess I think that is the first time I have heard you talk like that.” Varric said laughing as he fired a bolt from Bianca into the nearest demon.  
“Believe me when I tell you it will not be the last.” Solas yelled dryly over the noise of the battle.  
Suddenly a bolt of lightning shot past Solas into a demon that was directly behind him. “Ir Abelas Ma Vhenan.” Hellen called over sweetly.  
“Mala tel’abelas.” He shot back as he slammed his staff into a demon that got to close.  
Hellen’s only response was laughter as she dropped a fireball on a group of shades. Hellen made her way to Solas and killed the demons nearest to them. “See what you can do with the rift I will keep them off you as long as I can.” Hellen said placing herself into a defensive position.  
“Ma serannas, Vhenan.” Solas said and began using his magic on the rift. The rift flexed slightly but his power was not enough to close the rift. “I can not close the rift.” Solas said shaking his head.  
“Well Chuckles there goes your plan.” Varric shouted over the sounds of the battle.  
“We must get out of here.” Solas said looking for a quick escape.  
“No. We stay and fight. That,” she jerked her head in the direction of the Breach. “needs to be fixed before it tears apart the world. This is something you can't run from.” Hellen said giving Solas a look that he flinched away from.  
“Then what do you suggest we do Alyssia.” Solas asked taking out another shade.  
“We fight until Seeker Cassandra arrives with the girl.” Hellen said sternly  
“That's madness Alyssia! There is no guarantee the girl will wake up much less be able to make her way here.” Solas argued.  
“Well then you better pray you are wrong.” Hellen said simply taking down three shades in a lightning chain.  
“She's got you there Chuckles.” Varric pointed out and Solas just shook his head and froze a shade which Varric shattered with a bolt.  
“Then I hope I am wrong, Vhenan.” Solas said with a sigh.

 

Jubilation saw the flash to late and it crashed into the bridge which crumbled beneath her feet sending her and the Seeker crashing onto the frozen lake below. The Seeker got to her feet and pulled her sword as a shade rose before them. “Stay behind me!” the Seeker yelled as she rushed forward to attack the creature.  
Jubilation took a few steps back and noticed the ice in front of her begin to make way for a demon and looked around in a panic for something to use to defend herself and a staff caught her eye. ‘Thank the Maker for miracles.’ she thought as she snatched it from the crate it leaned against. She twirled it a few times feeling the energy it gave off then channeled her magic through it sending small balls of fire into the Shade that had emerged before her. She shot of six fireballs before it melted away and she watched the Seeker take down the other shade and took a deep breath. “It's over.” she said. Having a staff to channel made her feel much better about her predicament. Well at least until the Seeker marched up to her with her sword right in Jubilation’s face.  
“Drop your weapon, now.” She demanded.  
Jubilation raised the staff in front of herself defensively her face twisting into a snarl. “I don't need a staff to be dangerous.” She growled at the Seeker. Of course she would rather have a staff then not have one seeing that it gave her a more direct control of her magic.  
“Is that supposed to reassure me?” the Seeker retorted angrily.  
“I haven't used my magic on you yet.” she snapped. She was running short on patients, she had little to no control of the situation and that made her blood boil.  
The Seeker stopped and looked at her for a moment. After several tense moments she sheathed her sword. “Perhaps you are right. I can not protect you and I cannot expect you to be defenseless.” She turned around and walked a few paces away before looking over her shoulder at Jubilation. “I should remember you agreed to come willingly.” the Seeker added.  
‘I suppose that's about the closest I will get to an apology for her.’ Jubilation thought.  
They made their way through the area with much less resistance than Jubilation expected. Of course she was expecting nothing less than a horde of demons playing darkspawn and starting a whole new kind of blight. They had just killed a few wraith looking things and several shades when the Seeker yelled at her over the wind and distant battle “We are getting close you can hear the fighting.”  
“Who's fighting.” Jubilation asked throwing the Seeker a look which she either did not see or ignored.  
“You will see soon enough. We must help them.” The Seeker replied and Jubilation gave a huff.  
As they rounded the corner Jubilation saw flashes of magic and gave a relieved sigh. ‘Good fellow mages.’ She thought as she waded into battle with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I am going to seriously screw with plot putty in the next chapter. Jubilation's background is odd at best so just stick with it. Thank you to all who are reading and enjoying this.
> 
> Personally constructed Elven phrases
> 
> "Mala tel’abelas." - You're not sorry


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am unsure of the responses this chapter will invoke but I am ready so hit me with them.

Hellen saw a flash of dark red hair wade into the battle and shot a triumphant look at Solas then bashed a shade in the face with the end of her staff. She made a path for the woman to get to the rift and when the shades had all been obliterated she head Solas yell over the sound of the rift. “Hurry before more come through.” She turned just in time to watch him grab the woman's wrist and direct the mark towards the rift the mark flared and the woman yanked her arm away in surprise effectively closing the rift. Hellen stepped slightly closer, this was the first time she had a chance to actually look at the woman. She was several inches shorter than Hellen and very much human but marked on her face was a Vallaslin. The woman wore the markings that “honored” Mythal. Hellen could see the surprise and confusion Solas felt but he made it subtle and the others would not take note of it.

The woman held her hand to her chest rubbing the marked palm as if it was in pain. ‘it probably was.’ Hellen thought with a grimace. 

“What did you do?” the woman demanded and Solas raised an eyebrow in amusement.

“I did nothing the credit is yours.” Solas replied. Hellen rolled her eyes at the response but let it go. 

The woman's eyes grew wide. “I did that?” 

Hellen watched the not-as-subtle amusement in his eyes and almost smiled.

“Yes. Whatever opened the Breach also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized that the mark could close the rifts that opened in the Breach’s wake and it seems I was correct.” Solas said then put his hands behind his back. 

“So then it could also close the Breach itself.” Cassandra commented

“Possibly. It seems you hold the key to our salvation.” Hellen would have spoken if Solas had not motioned for her to remain quiet with his hands.

Varric spoke up as he set Bianca back in the sling on his back. “And here I thought we’d be ass deep in demons forever.” he walked up to the woman. “Varric Tethras. Rouge, storyteller and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.” Varric winked at Seeker Cassandra and Hellen was sure she heard the disgusted noise the Seeker made every time she disapproved of something which around Varric seemed to be every time he opened his mouth. 

The woman looked a bit hesitant. “So are you with the Chantry or…” she trailed off.

Solas chuckled beside her. “Was that a serious question?” he asked and Hellen punched his arm and shot him a look at which he shrugged.

“Technically I am a prisoner just like you.” Varric said adjusting his gloves.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and cut in. “I brought you here so you could tell your story to the divine. Clearly that is no longer necessary.” 

“Yet here i am lucky for you I'm here considering recent events.” Varric pointed out.

“Well I am Jubilation Trevelyan And I have to say that crossbow of yours is incredible.” the woman said smiling.

“Ah isn't she? Bianca and i have been through alot together.” Varric said with a grin he got every time the crossbow came up.

“You named your crossbow Bianca?” Jubilation said laughter bubbling in her voice.

“Well of course and she will be great company in the valley.” he responded.

“Absolutely not.” Cassandra cut in and then sighed. “Varric your help is appreciated but.” Cassandra was quickly cut off by Varric.

“Have you been in the valley lately Seeker. Your soldiers aren't in control anymore Seeker. You need me.” Varric said.

Cassandra made her infamous noise and walked away from him giving up. 

Hellen watched Jubilation smile slightly at what she assumed was Cassandra’s irritation.

“My name is Solas if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live.” he said pulling the attention away from the possible problem that Jubilation’s amusement could cause.

Hellen stepped around Solas into full view. “What he means by that is. ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you were unconscious.’” Hellen said offering a smile.

“Oh then ma serannas Solas.” Jubilation said giving a smile and a nod. 

This time Solas could not keep the look of surprise from his features but Hellen smiled broadly. “You speak elven? I mean I noticed the Vallaslin but I didn't expect a human to speak our language.” Hellen was almost babbling with excitement ignoring the confused look Solas was giving her.

Jubilation laughed slightly. “Yes as much as any clan member knows at least. I lived among a Dalish clan in the Free Marches for quite a few years before ending up in the Ostwick circle.” 

“How does a human end up living among the Dalish.” Solas asked with equal parts suspicion and curiosity.

“Turns out when you're a seven year old girl half starved and running from Templars the clan Keeper tends to take pity on you.” she replied sheepishly. 

Hellen smiled. “Well it is good to meet a human who does not think the elves to be lesser than them. I am Hellen Cross.” Hellen responded with a nod. 

Solas turned his attention towards Cassandra. “Cassandra, you should know that this magic is beyond any I have ever seen. Your prisoner is a Mage but I find it difficult to imagine any Mage with such power.” 

Hellen kept quiet knowing the lie was necessary. There was no telling what they would do to him, and herself since she made it clear she knew him, if they found out the truth. 

“Understood.” Cassandra said with a nod.”We must get to the forward camp quickly.” she said and began towards the forward camp. 

Varric looked at Jubilation with a slight smirk. “Well, Bianca’s excited.” she heard him say and Jubilation laughed as they followed the Seeker.

 

****

 

Jubilation jumped straight into the fight. It felt good to fight as strange as it sounded. She noticed a female elf cleared a path to the rift and she made her way through to an elven male that stood beside it. He looked at her and seemed mildly surprised at her appearance but yelled over the noise of the rift. “Quickly before more come through.” he grabbed her wrist and yanked it towards the rift. Almost immediately she felt an immense shock through her hand run up her arm and  yanked her hand away from him and the rift in front of them seemed to snap shut. 

She held her hand against her chest rubbing the sore palm and stared at the man wide eyed. She took note of his lack of Vallaslin and staff and stored it in the ‘ask later when imminent death is not an issue’ pile and instead asked. “What did you do?” the question came out more demanding then she mentioned it to but he seemed to take no offense.

“I did nothing the credit is yours.” he responded. And she looked down at her hand then back at him. 

“I did that?” She said thoroughly shocked by the entire situation.

“Yes. Whatever opened the Breach also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized that the mark could close the rifts that opened in the Breach’s wake and it seems I was correct.” he said putting his hands behind his back looking at her. She almost instinctively put her hand to her face, to her Vallaslin, but didn't and kept her hand where they were.

“So then it could also close the Breach itself.” The Seeker said aiming her question at the male.

“Possibly.” he responded back. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.” She found herself wondering how this man was acting as if this were all just normal as could be. He seemed less then shaken by the giant hole in the sky. 

She almost jumped when she heard another voice join the conversation. “And here I thought we’d be ass deep in demons forever.” She looked over to see a dwarf with a really badass looking crossbow that he was placing in a sling on his back. He made his way over to her. “Varric Tethras. Rouge, storyteller and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.” the dwarf winked at the Seeker who’s face twisted in disgust and Jubilation bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. 

She thought for a moment. She could take a guess at why the elven man, also a mage, was here but she couldn't quite guess why there was a dwarf with a crossbow here. “So are you with the Chantry or…” she trailed off and heard the elf chuckle.

“Was that a serious question.” She heard him say although she didn't answer him.

“Technically I'm a prisoner just like you.” He said as he adjusted his gloves. 

‘Not exactly. You don't have a glowing mark that is condemning you for killing the Divine and at the same time saving your ass because it is the only thing that has popped up that can close the rifts.’ She thought to herself in a bitterly giddy tone.

Cassandra’s irritated tone brought her from her thought. “I brought you here so you could tell your story the Divine clearly that is no longer necessary.”

“Yet here i am lucky for you I'm here considering recent events.” Varric pointed out. Jubilation could almost feel the irritation rolling off the Seeker which brought a smile to her face. She couldn't say she hated the Seeker but all things considered seeing her irritated gave her a bit of joy. She could already see herself becoming fast friends with the dwarf. “Well I am Jubilation Trevelyan, and I have to say that crossbow of yours is incredible.”

The dwarf, Varric’s face lit up with a grin. “Ah isn't she? Bianca and I have been through alot together.” he said giving his crossbow a fond look.

“You named your crossbow Bianca?” Jubilation responded laughter lacing her voice. It felt good to laugh, to let the severity of the situation go if just for a moment.

“Well of course and she will be great company in the valley.” Varric said with a smile and a small flourish of his hands.

“Absolutely not.” the Seeker cut in and then gave a heavy sigh. “Varric your help is appreciated but.”

Varric cut her off short. “Have you been in the valley lately Seeker. Your soldiers aren't in control anymore Seeker. You need me.” Varric said a charming smile on his lips.

The Seeker gave what Jubilation could only describe as a disgusted noise then turned away giving up on the matter.

Jubilation smiled almost giving in to laughter. ‘For a woman who is so well put together he riles her up rather quickly.’ She thought with amusement.

“My name is Solas if there are to be introductions.” She heard the male elf speak and turned to face him. “I am pleased to see you still live.” 

She watched the female elf step around from behind him giving Jubilation a better view of her. “What he means by that is ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you were unconscious.’” the woman said offering Jubilation a soft smile. The woman had a Vallaslin or at least she suspected it was a Vallaslin. She had never seen the pattern before. It started on the right side of her face below her eye next to her nose, they looked like rough dots like print on fur, they followed the curve of her eye and continued the light curve until it reached her hairline. It then trailed down her hairline in front of her ear and onto her jaw, following the line of her jaw until it reached her chin then lead up just barely touching her bottom lip. The markings somehow seemed animalistic. She placed the questions about the markings in the ‘ask later when imminent death is not an issue’ pile as well.

Jubilation took her attention back to the male, Solas, she remembered and gave a slight smile. “Oh then ma serannas Solas.” She said the elven words rolling naturally off her tongue. She had spent many years among the Dalish Clan Lavellen. From the age of seven until she was twenty-two. She only left because there had been Templars spotted nearby and as she had told her Keeper ‘I would rather lose my own freedom than risk them taking any of my family.’ She had lead the Templars away then given herself freely to be taken to a circle.

The man's surprise was very evident. The woman however grew a broad smile. “You speak elven? I mean I noticed the Vallaslin but I didn't expect a human to speak our language.” The woman was practically babbling with excitement while Solas looked at her with a rather confused expression.

Jubilation gave a slight laugh. “Yes I do speak elven as much as any Clan member knows at least. I lived among a Dalish Clan in the Free Marches for quite a few years before ending up in the Ostwick circle.” She said.

“How does a human end up living among the Dalish.” Solas asked. She heard curiosity in the question but also something she couldn't quite place.

Jubilation remembered very vividly the night she ran into the Dalish Clan Lavellen. She had run from her home a week prior, the day her magic had manifested, she knew nothing of how to survive on her own but she was terrified to go to the circle. Her older brother was stationed in Kirkwall and came home with all sorts of horrible stories that had told of blood-mages, failed harrowings, mages being made tranquil and some of his more mean fellow Templars. So when her magic had manifested she ran. She had made it a week on her own having survived off of what she had packed in a rush, and several small books that documented herbs and their uses, but she was half starved. It had started raining and she was soaked to the bone. Her cloak was torn and filthy and she was exhausted. She had seen the smoke of a fire and had been walking towards it for what had seemed like hours before she stumbled into a clearing. She had collapsed on the ground shivering but she wasn't crying. If she was going to survive she couldn't cry. The Keeper had made her way to Jubilation quickly not willing to turn away the little girl with the soaked red hair and fiery blue eyes. Jubilation remembered when the Keeper asked her for her name she looked right at her and without the slightest tremor in her voice said. “My name is Jubilation Lasandrea Trevelyan ma’am.” With as much respect as she gave any adult back home. And more then that she remembered the smile the Keeper had given her.

“Turns out when your a seven year old girl half starved and running from Templars the clan Keeper tends to take pity on you.” she replied sheepishly.

The woman smiled brightly at her. “Well it is good to meet a human who does not think elves to be lesser than them. I am Hellen Cross.” The woman responded with a nod.

The male, Solas, turned his attention to the Seeker. “Cassandra, you should know this is beyond any magic I have ever seen. Your prisoner is a mage but I find it difficult to imagine any mage with such power.”

“Understood.” Cassandra responded with a nod. “We must get to the foreword camp quickly.” And with that she was off ready to lead what had to me a strange band of misfits. 

Varric looked up at Jubilation with a slight smirk. “Well Bianca's excited.” He said with a shrug and that pulled another laugh from Jubilation as they followed Cassandra into the next disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a lot of time and thought put into seeing how much I could screw with the cannon and still be very on track. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to apologize for this chapter before hand. I did not particulaly enjoy writing this but it needed to be written so I am sorry.

They fought three more groups of demons and in between Solas and Varric asking quick questions that Jubilation answered in short sentences. They made their way rather quickly to the forward camp to find a rift had opened in front of the entry door. Jubilation and Hellen both spat curses as they began to fight. Jubilation was content to shoot magic from a distance but Hellen seemed to be just as enthusiastic slamming her staff into a demon as she was throwing lightning into them. Jubilation took note that this did not please Solas. He was very intent and quote talented at keeping the demons from surrounding her and despite Hellens tendency to be all over the place he never shot too close to her. She came to the conclusion that they knew each other and had fought side by side on more than one occasion. After they had downed the last demon she heard Solas yell at her to close it before any more came through. She looked at her palm and found herself thinking. ‘Oh Creators I hope this works.’ and extended her hand out towards the rift. She felt the magic ripple through her palm and an energy shot out towards the rift. She gasped slightly she thought she could feel the rift mending. It hurt a bit less than before and as she felt it finish mending she closed her fingers around her palm and yanked her arm back as if she was tightening stitching on cloth and the rift closed and disappeared. She stared at her hand in amazement.

“Feels pretty intense doesn't it? Being that close to the Fade. Being able to wrap your will around it.” she heard Hellen say beside her. 

She looked at Hellen and nodded. “It's incredible. Even when they put me through my harrowing it never felt anything like that.” 

Hellen laughed lightly as they walked towards the gate. “I wanted to thank you for allowing Solas to indulge his curiosity. I know some of his questions might be a bit… ruthless I suppose but he means well. The rip in the veil is rather alarming to him and his life along with everyone else's rests with you. He just wants to know who's ” Hellen said giving a reassuring smile.

“I understand. I am just thankful he's not as aggressive as Cassandra.” she said with a shrug. 

Hellen laughed at again. “Oh I'm sure, she isn't exactly the nicest of people even at the best of times.” 

They stepped through the gates and Jubilation saw the woman from earlier talking with a man from the Chantry. Wait no argueing with a man from the Chantry. She heard clips of the conversation as she approached and the way the man was speaking irritated her already. ‘Well this should be fun.’ she thought bitterly as she came closer stopping before a table putting distance between herself and the man. 

“Ah Here they come.” the man said not bothering to hide the distaste in his voice at which Jubilation narrowed her eyes. 

The hooded woman, Leliana, she remembered stepped forward. “You made it. Chancellor Roderick this is,” 

Leliana was cut of by the man. “I know who she is.” he shot Jubilation a look of irritation then looked at Cassandra. “As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry I order you to take this prisoner to Val Royeaux immediately to face execution.” 

Jubilation was fuming at the fact the man spoke as if she wasn't there. The execution piece was expected however. She glanced at Hellen who stood on her right and noticed she looked rather amused. 

Hellen noticed her looking and her and whispered. “I don't think the Chancellor understands who he is trying to order around.”

That brought a smirk to Jubilation’s features.

“Order me?” Cassandra scoffed. “You are a glorified clerk, a bureaucrat.” 

“And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry.” the Chancellor shot back.

Leliana cut in. “We serve the most holy Chancellor as you well know.” 

“Justinia is dead. We must elect a new most holy and obey her orders on the matter.” He said with anger.

Jubilation watched the bickering with increasing disbelief and slight despair. “So none of you are actually in charge here?” she cut in tired of being ignored.

“You killed everyone who was in charge!” the Chancellor yelled at her. 

If there hadn't been a table between her and the Chancellor and a strong elven woman grasping her arm she was absolutely positive she would have knocked him on his ass with a much needed punch to the teeth.

Cassandra stepped forward and the Chancellor sighed. “Call the retreat Seeker our position here is hopeless.”

“We can stop this before it's too late.” Cassandra replied.

“Way to be an optimist.” Jubilation muttered and she felt Hellen squeeze her arm reassuringly. 

“How you won't survive long enough to reach the temple even with all your soldiers. “ the Chancellor argued.

“We must get to the temple it's the quickest route.” Cassandra said with urgency.

“But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.” Leliana cut in hoping to offer a solution.

“We lost contact with an entire squad on that path it's too risky.” Cassandra said shaking her head. 

“Listen abandon this now before more lives are lost.” the Chancellor cut in. 

Suddenly the Breach expanded again and Jubilation gasp a sharp quiet hiss of pain as the mark on her hand shocked with power. Hellen next to her held her keeping her on her feet. Cassandra, Leliana and the Chancellor stopped and looked back at her. 

Cassandra came to stand in front of her. “How do you think we should proceed.” 

Jubilation looked at her with confusion. ‘So we go from blaming me to not blaming me as much, then I make what I assume are friends then I save some people by closing two rifts and we show up here and they want me executed and now they want me to make an important decision? If I ever wanted a reminder of why I preferred the company of my Clan this was it.’  “Wait now you are asking my opinion?” is what she said instead.

“You have the mark.” she heard Solas remark from behind her and saw Hellen give him a less than friendly glance.

“And you are the one we must keep alive and since we cannot agree on our own.” Cassandra pointed out and Jubilation thought for a moment.

“We take the mountain pass. Stop bickering and work together all of you. I am sure you all realize what's at stake.” Jubilation decided determined to live through this.

“Leliana bring everyone left in the valley, everyone.” Cassandra said and began to lead the group to the mountain pass. 

“On your head be the consequences Seeker.” The Chancellor spat at her and Jubilation shot him a glare as they passed him.  

  
  


They had made good time through the mountain pass and had even been able to save the scouts in the mountains but now they were approaching the Temple Of Sacred Ashes. Jubilation was unnerved to say the least. As she reached the crumbled wall she gave a light gasp. She looked out at what remained of the Temple and those in it she took a few steps back, her eyes locked on the sight in front of her. For a moment she couldn't breathe panic, shock and horror coursing through her mind. She felt someone put a firm hand on her back rubbing small calming circles against her and she glanced back to see Hellen’s soft expression, her smile was soft and kind and her eyes held a sadness that seemed to be more than for just what was before them now. 

She heard Cassandra speak from behind her. The words were softer than she had been before. “That is where you walked out of the fade and our soldiers found you. They said there was a woman in the rift behind you. No one knew who she was.” 

Jubilation closed her eyes and took a deep breath and carefully climbed down the ruble into the ruined temple. She walked slowly through the rocks and around the petrified skeletons. They made their way into the main area where a large rift remained High above the ground. 

“The Breach is a long way up.” Varric commented beside her. 

As they walked over to the balcony Leliana rushed around the corner and towards them. “You’re here! Thank the Maker.”

Cassandra turned to Leliana. “Leliana have your men take up positions around the temple.” Leliana nodded an affirmative and began ordering her men. Cassandra then turned her attention back to Jubilation. “This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?” 

Jubilation looked at the large rift and took a deep breath. “I hope you have a plan to get me up there.” She said motioning to the Breach in the sky.

Solas spoke up from beside her. “No this rift was the first it is the key. Seal it and perhaps we seal the Breach.” Hellen nodded in agreement looking at Jubilation. 

“Then let's find a way down and be careful.” Cassandra said decidedly.

As they began to search for a way down a loud voice boomed around them. “Now is the hour of our victory, bring forth the sacrifice.” 

Jubilation gasped looking around. And Cassandra scanned the area wearily. “What are we hearing?” Cassandra asked to no one in particular. 

Solas however answered. “At a guess: the person who created the Breach.”

As they moved around the balcony Jubilation caught sight of a large bunch of red crystal. She approached it cautiously. She gasped when she realized it was Lyrium, she could feel the magic from it, but it felt very wrong.

“You know this stuff is red Lyrium Seeker.” Varric said looking at Cassandra.

“I see it, Varric.” She replied back.

“But what’s it doing here?” He urged the tone implied that she was not taking this seriously enough.

“Magic could have drawn on Lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it…” Solas spoke up. Jubilation looked back to find Hellen behind Solas looking at the Lyrium with uncertainty. 

“It's evil, whatever you do don't touch it.” Varric said.

“Noted.” Jubilation said with a nod carefully stepping away from the Lyrium and continuing down the balcony.

The loud voice boomed around them again. “Keep the sacrifice still” this time another voice echoed around them. “Someone help me!” It called out.

Cassandra seemed extremely shaken by this and said rather shakily. “That is Divine Justina's voice.”  

Jubilation carefully made her way to the end of the balcony where a path lead to the lower level she slowly made her way down and jumped down into the lower level. 

The voice called out again. “Someone help me!” And this time was met with a response. “What’s going on here?” Jubilation gasped and took a surprised step back her eyes widening. 

Cassandra looked at her with surprise. “That was your voice. The Most Holy called out to you but…” 

The rift suddenly shifted causing everyone to look towards it and suddenly before them a vision appeared. A shadowy unrecognizable figure towered before the Divine. Then Jubilation watched herself run into the room. “What's going on here?” She heard her voice call out. And the Divine turned her head to her. “Run while you can! Warn them!” The Divine called to her and the figure turned to her. “We have an intruder. Slay the girl.” 

The vision cut off before them leaving Jubilation’s mind reeling. She searched her memories looking desperately for anything that told her that what she just saw was true. 

Cassandra however did not intend to give her any time. “You  _ were _ there! Who attacked the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?” 

The questions came at her rapidly and demanding. And she didn't have an answer for any of them. “I don't remember!” She said her voice strained in frustration.

Solas spoke from close to the rift. “Echos of what happened here. The fade bleeds into this place.” Cassandra marched over to where he stood. “This rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily. I believe with the mark the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely.” 

Hellen spoke from where she stood farther from the rift. “But opening that rift will more than likely attract unwanted attention from the other side.” 

“That means demons. Stand ready.” Cassandra yelled at the men. 

The soldiers moved themselves into ready positions as did Cassandra and the others. Jubilation looked back at Cassandra who gave her a nod and Jubilation opened the rift. Of course the first thing to step though was a pride demon. And so the battle began. It took time and a few disruptions of the rift to kill the damned thing but they managed and Jubilation turned towards the rift and aimed her hand to close it she felt the energies connect and fought to close it. She felt herself become lightheaded and her vision began to blur but she fought it until she felt the last of the rift stitch itself closed it was only then did she let the darkness take her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the elven I am pulling from the Wiki page so I am doing the best I can. I will be going back and adding translations in the notes for phrases i construct myself because I totally spaced doing so.
> 
> On another note I am sorry the last chapter took so long so here is another to make up for time! Enjoy my lovelys!

They had gotten back to Haven hours ago. Hellen had been keeping Jubilation alive with all the magic she could muster. And after three Lyrium droughts keeping her going she had finally stabilized the poor girl. She still was not doing well but she would live. Solas was by her side the entirety of it using his magic to keep that damned mark steady and to “study it”. Hellen pulled herself to her feet. Her magic reserves were exhausted and there was nothing more she could do at the moment Solas had left an hour before after she snapped at him for getting in her way. She had felt bad but Jubilation had been her top priority at the time. She placed Adan in charge of watching after Jubilation and keeping notes and left for the cabin she had been graciously given by Cassandra during her time here, of course she had only gotten the cabin after Varric had convinced the Seeker that a healer needed real shelter. As she got closer to her cabin she was approached by Varric and Cassandra. 

“How is she?” Cassandra asked.

Hellen sighed softly shaking her head. “She’s rough but stable for the moment. She will survive for tonight and I will do more when I replenish my mana.” 

Varric looked at her with a worried look. “And what about you Princess? I don't think you have slept much since the Breach opened.”

Hellen gave a soft smile. “I… I will be alright. I just need to sleep and eat and I will be alright.” 

Cassandra gave her a nod. “Sleep well Hellen.” she said and dragged Varric away. As she climbed the steps to her cabin she noticed Solas sitting next to the doorway, waiting for her. Hellen took a deep breath. She knew this was coming, that they would need to talk about everything. 

She continued up the stairs and Solas heard her coming and pulled himself to his feet. “Alyssia I thought we should talk if you had time.” Solas said quietly.

Hellen nodded and opened the door to her cabin motioning for him to follow her. It was a decent sized cabin. There was a bed, a real one, pushed up against the far wall. A desk scattered with papers, notes, journals and books was pushed up against the wall across from the door. The shelves on the wall were lined with books most of them were elven books she had tracked down. A small table was set off to the side with a couple of chairs.“So you have more than a little explaining to do.” she said setting her staff against the wall and taking of her heavier armor pieces.

Solas came in and shut the door behind him. “Alyssia please understand that bringing down the veil was the only option.” 

Hellen turned around and looked at him. “No. No it wasn't even supposed to be an option. We had agreed it was far too dangerous. But it's not the fact that you brought down the veil that makes me so unreasonably angry with you.” Hellen’s cold detached tone made Solas unable to look at her. “It wasn't even the fact that you did it behind my back after we fought because I was distraught and grieving over Mythal’s death. No it's because when you brought that damned thing down upon our people I got trapped on the wrong side.” Her voice cracked as she spoke more the tears beginning to roll down her face. Solas looked at her shock crossing his features. “I was trapped in the Fade and all I could think about was whether or not you were ok. All i could worry about was getting back to you and telling you how sorry i was and how much i love you.” Hellen wiped furiously at her eyes. “I should be angry, yelling and screaming at you!” she started to raise her voice. Tears were falling freely now rolling down her cheeks. Solas said nothing but stepped forward and took her into his arms. She angrily pounded on his chest but didn't move away from him. She yelled at him in elven the words muffled by his shirt. Although the tantrum only lasted a minute or so until she just broke down sobbing against him. He held her tight against him his eyes closed fighting off his own tears. It took quite a while for Hellen’s sobs to slow to quiet hiccups and once they did she pulled away from him and he reluctantly let her go. “Ir Isala Melana u.” she said softly. “You can stay here I need some air.” Hellen grabbed her staff but paused at the door and looked back at him. He was watching her in silence. “Please don't leave.” the words were spoken softly almost inaudible but he heard them. 

“I swear I will not leave ma sa'lath.” he said softly 

She nodded and left the cabin. The air was chilly but it felt nice against her skin that had become heated from her emotions. The sun had set and night had fallen over Haven a few fires still glowed and a joyous sound floated from the tavern. Hellen walked down the steps to the main gate and made her way to the small lake outside of the town. The wind softly shuffled her hair and the snow crunched softly under her bare feet. She often wore boots in the snow although she did not particularly care it was mostly to make the others feel better and to keep drunkards from stepping on her toes. She sighed softly as she stood at the edge of the frozen lake and closed her eyes leaning on her staff. 

“You seem rather weary although that's not unexpected after what has happened the past few days.” a female voice said from behind her. 

Hellen turned her head to see Leliana approaching her and smiled slightly. She had met Leliana once before during the fith blight. If it weren't for her, a rather flirtatious assassin, a dorky ex-almost-templar warden and the Hero Of Ferelden she would not be alive. She had finally found a spot in the fade that was weak enough to break through. Of course it was only weak because on the other side of it were an incredible amount of death and well undead corpses. They had saved her life and she had told Aliza Amell and her companions she was in their debt. But the woman had smiled and told her that there was no reason for that and that it was simply her job to protect people. Hellen insisted she assist in clearing the village and castle of undead and even stayed to assist in saving a young boys life from possession, Conner she remembered, she had been the one to brave the Fade to find and rescue him. She had kept in touch with Amell and Leliana but it was infrequent at best. Although Leliana had called upon her assistance twice during her time as the left hand of the Divine through discreet letters and scouts. “Well as you can imagine this has not been easy.” Hellen responded her tone light and humorous.

Leliana smiled and came to stand by her. “The man, Solas, you were fighting with him.” Leliana commented and Hellen gave a snort. 

“One does not typically fight with him, well not anymore at least. It takes more than yelling at him to get him to fight. So it was very much one sided.” she sighed softly. “He will be staying in my cabin I'm sure that will go over wonderfully with Cassandra.” her voice dripped heavy with sarcasm.

“Hellen, I will talk with Cassandra. If you want him to stay he will stay.” Leliana said firmly and Hellen looked at her in slight surprise and Leliana laughed. “I hope you are not surprised that I trust your judgment Hellen.” and Hellen laughed too. 

Hellen sighed softly. “I…. Thank you Leliana.”

“You are welcome.” Leliana looked at her bare feet and lack of proper clothing for the cold. “You should get back to your cabin before you freeze.” she joked 

Hellen laughed and nodded in agreement. “I will see you in the morning Leliana.” she said as she turned to go back to her cabin. On her way back she grabbed some elfroot and checked some of the snare traps closer to the gates. They had caught a couple of rabbits which she unraveled and took to the cook. She then made her way back to her cabin. She figured Solas would be asleep so when she reached the cabin she quietly slipped inside quietly cling the door she looked over and smiled when she saw him asleep in her bed he was facing away from her and towards the wall. She leaned her staff on the wall and quietly changed into her night clothes, a pair of leggings and a tight fitting top. She wore these because on more than one occasion she has had to fight after being woken up and tighter clothes allowed her more dexterous movements to avoid injuries since she wore no armor. She walked over to the bed her bare feet making no noise against the floor and she slipped into the bed beside him curling against his back and closed her eyes. She felt him shift probably to look back at her. “Go back to sleep.” she mumbled tiredly against him and more felt than heard the chuckle. She felt him turn his body to face hers and she buried her face into his chest. She had missed him more than she missed anything else from Elvhenan or her home of Arlathan. It was the thought of one day finding her beloved Dread Wolf that drove her to survive in the Fade.

She felt him wrap his arm protectively around her waist and rest his chin on her head. “Ar lath ma, Vhenan.” she heard him say softly. 

Pressing herself against him with a soft smile she replied softly. “Ar lath ma ir.” before she slipped into sleep.

**

Solas woke the next morning and felt familiar weight pressed against his chest. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the woman in his arms. Her raven black hair fanned out behind her in soft waves, loose from its typical braid she wore. Her small frame was pressed against him her body rising and falling slowly with each breath she took. Her face was pressed against his chest as she often did after a particularly rough day or after they had fought. 

Alyssia had been by his side through almost everything. They had been together even before he had started the rebellion in Elvhenan and when he took the title Fen'Harel she had stood proudly by his side and the former slaves had called her Fen'Harel’s Arla, The Dread Wolf’s Home. In his younger years he had been known to be hot-headed and cocky, his arrogance often caused issues among his peers but Alyssia never minded and when it was needed she put him in his place. She was born a noble of Arlathan and had given up her title and her home to be with him when the rebellion had gotten bad and he was ready to give into the false gods. She was often the reason he continued to fight. When he woke a year earlier from his Uthenera and could not find a single trace of her he had panicked. He had searched for her and when he realized he was far too weak to use his magic to unlock his foci to tear down the veil or find his love he had directed someone towards his artifact. However the massive tear into the Fade was not expected. The damage and chaos he had caused was not intended and he was very aware that Alyssia knew his magic was at work here and she had not gotten around to confronting him about it yet. When he heard of a survivor from the blast he had come immediately hoping he could in fact still salvage the situation. When he had been escorted down to the prison cells and had heard her voice and seen her it had taken all of his self control not to give himself away to the others he had seen her shock at his sudden appearance but had kept herself in control as well. 

He took a deep breath and pressed his lips to the top of her head. He knew that whatever mess came from this that she would be right beside him fixing it and he could think of no one he would rather be beside. He smiled and relaxed knowing if he moved she would wake and she needed all the sleep she could get. 

**

Hellen began to wake a few hours into the morning. She was warm and pressed into a familiar body. Her eyes fluttered open and she shifted herself so that she could look up and met the eyes of her beloved Dread Wolf. He gave a soft smile and kissed her forehead. “Good morning ma sa'lath.” he said softly 

Hellen moved her head and captured his lips in her own lingering there for a moment before pulling away. “Morning.” she replied with a smile. She tried to shift her body away from him but Solas’s arm around her waist kept her in place and she gave a half hearted huff of annoyance not all that broken up over being unable to move away. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Really Solas?” 

He gave a light chuckle. “Yes.” he replied before leaning down and kissing her, a kiss she was more than happy to return. 

They stayed like that for awhile tangled in each other talking softly and exchanging kisses although that was disrupted by a rather irritating pounding on the door. Hellen gave an irritated groan and shifted out of Solas’s grip and turned towards the door. “It's time to get up Princess. Nightingale told me to wake you and she would keep the Seeker distracted. I don't know why but she seemed to think it was rather important.” she heard Varric yell through the door. 

Hellen sighed and rolled out of bed onto her feet. “Noted.” she yelled back through the door and walked over to a chest slid against the wall and began digging through it for her clothes mumbling about thanking Leliana. She heard Solas moving around behind her and she grabbed her day clothes and quickly changed. She walked over to her desk digging through her notes and journals continuously brushing her hair back each time she did it the movement was sharper and done with more irritation than the last. She heard Solas chuckle as he came up behind her and began pulling her hair back and braiding it. She smiled remembering when she had taught him how to braid hair. They had just rescued a group of slaves most of them were just sixteen or seventeen years old. The girls who were learning how to fight all had long hair, a preference of their master, and Hellen was spending the day teaching them how to manage their hair for battles. Solas had come by to check in and she had dragged him into it teaching him how to braid hair. But it did much more than just teach him a simple thing, for those girls to see that Fen'Harel was just one of them and that he was willing to be among what many called the common rabble, it gave them hope that there was a chance to win this war. 

She found the notes she needed and let Solas finish her hair. “Ma serannas, Vhenan.” she said turned gave him a quick kiss grabbed her staff and was out the door a smile lighting her face and feeling lighter than she had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ir Isala Melana u." - I am in need of time alone.
> 
> "Ar lath ma ir." - I love you more.


	8. Chapter 8

Hellen had been working on Jubilation for a day and a half. The girl was healthy now and should be awake by the next morning. She beamed at Solas who sat next to her. They had talked more over the last day and half discussing their predicament and agreed on a story to tell that wasn't horribly vague but not interesting enough to invoke interest. Hellen rose from her seat with a sigh. “I need to assist our Commander with some of the troops and you promised to talk with Cassandra and Leliana about some magic things to do with the Breach.” Hellen said as he rose beside her. 

He sighed. “I am very well aware of the promise I made Vhenan. You reminded me this morning, why are you reminding me again?” he asked grabbing his staff from where it leaned against the wall.

Hellen gave a sly smile. “Because I am your wife not your girlfriend.” she said playfully giving him a quick kiss, grabbing her own staff and heading out the door. Leaving him smiling shaking his head.

Hellen made her way to the gate where she heard yelling and the yipping of a dog and her eyes widened and she pushed open the gates. There was a wolf being surrounded by inquisition soldiers. It wasn't however attacking it was yipping and barking at them the wolves tail hung between her legs in submission. She ran out pushing herself through the Soldiers yelling stop. They turned to look at her and the wolf looked up and began barking at her excitedly then bolted between the soldiers and jumped on her yipping and licking her arms and face. “Hush Danalya, calm yourself I am fine it's alright.” Hellen said softly to the wolf as she lowered herself to the ground scratching behind the wolves ears affectionately. 

“Back to work! We have things to do move!” She heard Commander Cullen yell from behind her. “I didn't realize you had a pet wolf lurking around Haven.” Cullen said as he approached her. 

Hellen looked up at him sheepishly. “Well she wasn't around here actually. I was supposed to be back to her days ago but when the Breach happened I couldn't go get her. I suspect that when the Breach broke open she came to find me.” Hellen said as the wolf affectionately nuzzled her neck. “I’m sorry if she caused any issues.” 

Cullen chuckled. “Don't be. I don't think I have seen those soldiers line up that fast before. Now I know that they have been slacking.”

Hellen laughed and Danalya barked happily. “She's happy to help.” She straightened back up to her full height. “You said you were having some issues with training. Something about magic.” she said. 

“Yes it seems to be difficult for my soldiers to understand why they have to fight mages like I am instructing them to. I was wondering if you could demonstrate why.” Cullen said.

“Of course. I even have a few harmless spells I could use to show them a few things.” Hellen said. “Gather them and I will show them why you can't fight a mage like you could a fellow man with a sword.” 

After an hour of showing the soldiers different methods of magic. She began to express how important it was to be on guard when a mage gets to close because they are still dangerous in a melee fight. One of the soldiers laughed and she stopped talking to look at him. “You disagree then?”

“Well yeah. A mage would never last in a melee fight.” the soldier snorted with chuckling from his friends around him. 

“Commander Cullen would you mind suppressing my magic for a minute.” Hellen looked over at him her face betraying nothing. Solas had been standing at the gate watching for ten minutes or so with Cassandra. Danalya had quietly made her way to him and he was absently petting her. He smiled knowing exactly what was about to happen. The Seeker watched curiously. 

“That's a rather odd request.” Cullen said with a raised eyebrow. 

“Well I would not want your rather fearless soldier to feel outmatched when I challenge him to a melee duel.” Hellen said calmly with a shrug. 

“Well I suppose I could.” Cullen said 

Hellen felt her magic go numb and shuddered. “Thank you Commander.” Hellen said as she pulled her staff from her back and motioned for the soldier to grab a sword and shield. He did and stepped forward. 

Hellen took up a defensive stance relaxing her muscles and watched as the boy took up an offensive stance. She noted he was overly cocky and held his shield loosely. “You first.” she said calmly. 

The boy swung at her and she gracefully dodged the swing moving herself to where he had left himself open and swung her staff into him. She heard the surprised gasp the boy made when her staff had connected with his body. He made a quick turn and swung at her again. This time she rolled underneath the blow tumbling to the other side of him where she gave three consecutive blows, one to his head to disorient him, one to his sword arm, and one to the back of his knee causing him to gasp and collapse to his knees. She then kicked his side causing him to fall over and tsked at him several times. “Horrible form. Your overly cocky and leave yourself open. You are fighting a mage who in melee often fights like a rogue using agility to avoid damage and deliver quick decisive blows to finish an enemy quickly as they would not survive many direct blows.” Hellen huffed. Then looked at Cullen. “Thank you although I think I have damaged enough pride for today.” 

She felt her magic flowing around her again and took a deep breath. “I think you have proven why they should take what I tell them more seriously. Thank you Hellen for your help.”  Cullen said with a slight smile and a nod. 

“No problem hopefully I knocked the stupidity out of that one for you.” she laughed then made her way back to the gate catching sight of Solas who was smirking and Cassandra who looked rather impressed. 

When she got close enough Solas shook his head. “You couldn't resist could you.” he said although his voice gave away his approval at her actions.

“Well of course not.” Hellen laughed 

“Well hopefully that gives our soldiers a better idea of what they truly face.” Cassandra put in, then looked at Hellen with a slight smile. “And make them appreciate those on their side a bit more.” 

Hellen grinned widely. “Oh I'm sure I will have to do it a few more times before they realize that much.” 

“Well let us pray they are more intelligent than that and can put it together a bit sooner than that.” Cassandra responded her voice light with humor. 

They walked back through the gate into Haven Solas and Danalya close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I made purely because I wanted some giggles.
> 
> OK and the fact that there was no dog in Inquisition made me sad so Hellen has a pet wolf.


	9. Chapter 9

Jubilation slowly began to wake up. She streamed out stiff fingers feeling her surroundings. She felt soft sheets underneath her and a thick blanket on top of her. She heard whining beside her and slowly opened her eyes to see what it was and found herself face to face with a wolf. She gave a sharp gasp and bolted up in the bed. ‘Oh Creators, please tell me that isn't….’ She stared wide eyed at the wolf then caught movement out of the corner of her eye and turned her head in that direction. 

She saw Hellen walking into the room. “Oh good you're awake.” she said with a relieved smile. “Danalya get away from there you're scaring the poor girl.” she said looking over at the wolf and the wolf hung its head and walked over to Hellen who affectionately rubbed its head scratching its ears lovingly. “Go find Solas, Danalya. Love on him for awhile.” she said and the wolf barked a response and pushed it's way out the door. 

“You have a wolf? I take it then you are not all that concerned about attracting the gaze of Fen'Harel.” Jubilation said warily watching the door where the wolf had disappeared. 

Hellen gave a slight chuckle. “Oh I wouldn't worry about that Da’len, I have had Danalya since she was a pup and have never suffered for it, in fact she has a tendency to save my life.” Hellen said walking over coming to sit on the bed beside Jubilation. She sat down and put a motherly hand on Jubilation's back helping her relax.

Jubilation looked down and noticed her hand was still glowing. It was a faint green glow nothing blinding like before and the pain was dull almost nonexistant. “What happened?” Jubilation asked looking at her hand. 

“Well the Breach isn't closed but it is stable. And so is your mark so it shouldn't hurt much anymore. After your selfless act at the temple you were in pretty rough shape. We got you back here as quickly as we could and I have been healing you for the past three days. People are praising you and your actions. You're a hero.” Hellen said leaving out what she knew Cassandra would be telling her. “How are you feeling?”

Jubilation took a deep breath. “I've got a bit of a headache but it's nothing terrible. Thank you for saving my life.” Jubilation said with a soft smile. 

“You are welcome. Here let's get you dressed Cassandra wants to see you.” Hellen says pulling Jubilation’s armor out of a chest. “I had it cleaned for you.” she said putting it on the bed. “Get dressed and I will escort you down to the Chantry.” 

Jubilation looked at her for a moment. “Thank you, you have done more then you had to for me since we met.” 

Hellen smiled softly. “I wouldn't have it any other way lethallan.” 

Jubilation smiled and slowly got up dressing into her armor. Hellen helped her when she needed it.

After she was properly dressed Hellen opened the door and they both stepped out into Haven. The path was lined with people who were staring at her in wonder many looked as if they were saluting her. She stuck close to Hellen as they made their way to the Chantry. Upon arriving Hellen shoved the doors open ushering her inside and closing the massive doors behind them. 

“That was extremely unnecessary.” Hellen huffed then looked at Jubilation apologetically. “I apologize for the people of Haven I didn't think they would line up at the door.”

“It's alright. Strange and a bit concerning but I think I can live with that. At least this time they weren't asking for my head.” Jubilation pointed out and Hellen nodded in agreement. As they walked down the Chantry hall there was yelling down on the opposite end.

She looked at Hellen and saw her frown and noticed her ears twitch and become slightly red at the tips. “Chancellor Roderick is down at the end of the hall. Brace yourself.” Hellen whispered to her her voiced was laced thick with irritation.

As they got closer the voice’s became clearer. “Have you gone completely mad?” She heard the Chancellor ask angrily. “She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately to be tried by whomever becomes Divine.”

Jubilation narrowed her eyes but then heard Cassandra speak. “I do not believe she is guilty.” Jubilation looked surprised at the Seekers defense of her.

“The prisoner failed Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know she intended it this way!” the Chancellor shot back at her and Jubilation curled her hands into angry fists.

“I do not believe that.” Cassandra said with determination.

“That is not for you to decide.” The Chancellor sneered in response.

Jubilation got to the door and pulled it open with a heavy slam and stepped into the room Hellen at her heels. 

The Chancellor took one look at her and pointed an angry finger at her. “Chain her. I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial.” he said to the guards at the door. 

The Seeker pushed herself off the table she had been leaning on. “Disregard that and leave us.” Cassandra said and the guards saluted and took their leave. She saw Hellen give Leliana a thankful look and Leliana gave a small quick smile in return. However she turned her full attention back to the Chancellor as currently he was the threat. An insistent irritating threat.

“You walk a dangerous line Seeker.” The Chancellor said not bothering to hide the spite in his voice.

She watched as Cassandra moved threateningly towards him. “The Breach is stable but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it.”

Jubilation shot a glare at the Chancellor. I did everything on my power to try and close the Breach, and doing what I did almost killed me.” She pointed out and saw Cassandra nod slightly in agreement. 

“Yet you live! A convenient result insofar as your concerned.” the Chancellor said accusingly

Hellen stepped forward a scowl on her features. “Mind yourself Chancellor, must I remind you had I not been here she wouldn't have survived. My magic is the only thing that kept her alive.” 

“Then perhaps you were involved in what happened at the Conclave since your assistance was so convenient!” The Chancellor said angrily at her.

“Have a care Chancellor, the Breach is not the only threat we face.” Cassandra cut in her tone threatening.

Leliana came forth to stand beside Cassandra. “Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others or have allies who yet live.” This time it was Leliana’s voice who held the accusation.

Chancellor Roderick looked at them wide eyed. “ _ I  _ am a suspect?” He asked in amgry disbelief.

“You, and many others!” Leliana said plainly.

“But not the prisoner?” He said narrowing his eyes.

“I heard the voices in the Temple. The Divine called to her for help.” Cassandra said, Jubilation could hear the weariness in the Seeker’s voice and wondered how many time this had been argued.

“So her survival that thing on her hand, all a _coincidence_?” The Chancellor said his voice thick with spite and doubt.

“Providence. The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour.” Cassandra said looking at her. 

Jubilation drew in a sharp breath. ‘They can't be serious. Oh Creator's she is serious.’ “You truly think I am blessed?” She asked shocked.

“We lost everything… then, out of nowhere you came.” Cassandra said her voice softer momentarily.

“The Breach remains, and your mark is still our only hope of closing it.” Leliana commented offering a practical opinion.

“That is not for you to decide.” The Chancellor said through gritted teeth as if that would deture the women around him. 

Cassandra walked to the back table and picked up what looked to be a thick book walked back over and slammed it down on the table before the Chancellor. “You know what this is Chancellor. A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act.” Cassandra stood up a bit straighter. “As of this moment I declare the Inquisition reborn.” She began walking towards the Chancellor who backed away as she spoke. “We will close the Breach, we will find those responsable, and we will restore order with or without your approval.” Cassandra said leaving no room to argue. 

The Chancellor looked at Jubilation then back at Cassandra with a snarl and left without another word.

Leliana walked over the the book looking down on it. “This is the Divine’s directive: rebuild the Inquisition Of Old. Find those who will stand against the chaos.” Leliana looked at Cassandra. “We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support.”

Cassandra nodded. “But we have no choice: we must act now.” She turned to Jubilation. “With you at our side.”

“If you are trying to restore order.” Jubilation began and Leliana cut in

“That is the plan.” She said with reassurance.

Jubilation smiled. “Then I want in.” Cassandra held her arm out and Jubilation grasped it firmly. “Well someone needs to fix this mess, and I want to help best I can.” And Jubilation was certain Cassandra was almost smiling. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter not very good either... Sorry

Jubilation sat watching the embers rise from the crackling fire into the night. She was the only one awake and she planned to stay that way. She had taken second watch that night but had only slept half of first. Since the Breach tore open the sky and she was placed in the center of the chaos she found no comfort in sleep as she once did. She found herself plagued by constant nightmares and when it wasn't nightmares it was spirits, or demons as the Circle had called them. Being a mage it wasn't the first time she had been confronted by a spirit asking for consent to use her as a vessel, but it was the first time that they seemed to be fighting and stumbling over one another to possess her. 

She looked at the sky watching the moon had she planned to go through with the watches she would have woken up Hellen several hours ago to take third. She looked over at the tent that Hellen shared with Solas. She had noticed that the two of them were always more relaxed if they both sleep through the night. 

Jubilation began to softly sing a lullaby that her Keeper often sang to her as a frightened child afraid of her magic.

“Elgara vallas, da'len

Melava somniar

Mala taren aravas

Ara ma'desen melar

Iras ma ghilas, da'len

Ara ma'nedan ashir

Dirthara lothlenan'as

Bal emma mala dir

Tel'enfenim, da'len

Irassal ma ghilas

Ma garas mir renan

Ara ma'athlan vhenas

Ara ma'athlan vhenas.”

She kept her voice soft and quiet as not to wake the others that were asleep in the camp. Suddenly she caught movement out of the corner of her eye and looked over to see Danalya, Hellen and Solas’s pet wolf, sluggishly moving out of the elves tent. The wolf stretched and gave a yawn. She saw Jubilation and made her way over to her. Jubilation watched the wolf with less caution and fear then she had when she had first woken up. She had come to learn rather quickly that Danalya was little more than a lovable puppy. Danalya was constantly begging for attention from one person or another and at the moment she wanted it from Jubilation. She rubbed her muzzle affectionately against Jubilation’s neck with an incredibly pathetic whine. 

Jubilation laughed softly and ran her fingers through the wolf's fur. “How did i ever think you could be a spy for Fen’Harel. You are far far too lovable.” 

She watched as Danalya cocked her head to the side in what seemed to be confusion. Then quietly barked what seemed to be a reply. 

Before Jubilation could register what just happened the wolf became very alert and her nose lifted into the air sniffing. It didn't look aggressive it held more excitement than aggression. Danalya looked up into the sky and Jubilation followed the wolf's gaze to the position of the moon. It looked to be an hour or so until the sun would begin to rise. Danalya licked Jubilation’s face then whined softly before disappearing back into the elves tent. Five minutes or so later she heard shuffling from within the tent and heard Hellen speak. “Alright alright we get it Danalya. We are getting up.” 

Jubilation heard Solas speak something in Elvish that she couldn't quite catch but heard Hellen laugh. “You can't complain too much you are the one who taught her to wake us up this early.” 

Hellen was the first one out of the tent and looked around seeing Jubilation sitting by the fire she frowned softly. “Lethallan what are you still doing up?” She said softly making her way over to Jubilation. 

“I didn't see the point in waking you up if I wasn't going to sleep.” Jubilation said quietly. 

Hellen sighed softly and held a hand out to help Jubilation off the ground. “Come with me. Danalya wants to hunt this morning you might as well come along if you insist on being awake.” Hellen said and Jubilation took her hand allowing the stubborn elven woman pull her to her feet.

Solas exited the tent followed by Danalya, who seemed to be bouncing excitedly on her paws. “I take it you will be joining us this morning Herald.” Solas said expression unreadable as usual. 

Jubilation flinched slightly when he called her Herald. “Please don't call me Herald, it is rather unnerving.” Jubilation said quietly shifting her feet.

“My apologies.” Solas said his tone formal.

Hellen shook her head. “Solas, na  eal elvar.” Hellen huffed placing her hands on her hips fixing him with a look. 

He looked at Hellen and sighed then looked over at Jubilation. “What do you prefer I call you then?” he asked politely however it seemed more forced.

Jubilation sighed and shook her head. “Look I get it. You’re keeping your distance and not looking to make friends. I understand and respect that so if you don't want to call me Jubilation then I won't make you. Call me Trevelyan if that sits better.” she said running a hand through her hair. 

Solas just stared at her for a few moments his eyes calculating her and she had a suspicion that he was looking at her Vallaslin. Clearly her reaction was unexpected. “Thank you Trevelyan for the understanding.” he said with a nod and Hellen gave an irritated huff. 

“Well let's go before Danalya starts getting aggravated.” Hellen said with a heavy sigh. Shaking her head. 

Danalya licked her chops and looked at Solas expectantly. He simply nodded at the wolf and she took of into the woods. Solas disappeared after her and Hellen looked at Jubilation with excitement and motioned for her to follow before running after them.

Jubilation grinned and followed keeping easy pace with the elven woman feeling free and relaxed for the first time since she had left the her Clan three years ago. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have found and have started using the wonderful Project Elvhen and am loving it so most of my created phrases will come from there.
> 
> Lullaby translation can be found on the Dragon Age Wiki page for the Elven Language.
> 
> Solas, na eal elvar. - Solas you are being difficult.


	11. Chapter 11

Sincere apologies for those of you who were enjoying this version of When Lost To The Ages however I have decided I want to follow a different path for this story instead of the one I started. I will be posting a different version of this story and discontinuing this one. Sincere apologies again and stay tuned for my rewrite.


End file.
